Antroz
Antroz was the Makuta of Xia and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta . Biography Prime Reality Antroz was created by Mata Nui in Antidermis in 100,000 BGC. He was assigned to create Rahi, and later accepted the post of Makuta of Xia. When Teridax rebelled against the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Miserix, he was one of the first to join him. After the rebellion, he surpassed the need for a physical body, and devolved into Antidermis along with the other Makuta. He was later sent to lead the mission to Karda Nui to corrupt all of the Av-Matoran and control Mata Nui's situation. After arriving, he was blinded by a sudden flash of light. He then received his own Shadow Matoran partner, Radiak, to help him see. The Toa Nuva later arrived in Karda Nui to free the Av-Matoran and awake Mata Nui. After several fierce battles, Antroz traveled down to the Swamp of Secrets to unite with his brethren down below. It was there that he snuck into the Codrex and hijacked the Jetrax T6, stealing it from Kopaka. However, it was later taken back. When the Great Spirit Mata Nui was awakened by the Ignika, Antroz was killed in the Energy Storms. Toa 95 Version Soon, after Teridax died, before exiting the Matoran Universe, Makuta Metrados and his minions traveled down to Karda Nui, where they found the dead body of Antroz. After leaving behind the Matoran Universe, the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood revived Antroz by inserting Antidermis into his body. Soon after, he made a deal with Merodos: he would help kill Metrados, and he would be allowed to help run Spherus Magna once it was taken over by him. However, all his ensuing assassination attempts failed. Later, he followed the Toa Merok to an ancient temple, where he stole the Mask of Transformations. He then used it to impersonate a number of beings, but Merodos stole the mask from him. Once Merodos was "dead," he took the Kanohi back. He now serves loyally under Metrados. ''After Karda Nui During the Battle in the Sky, Antroz killed Pohatu and engaged Tahu in a duel. He managed to mortally injure the Toa of Fire, but with his dying breath, Tahu shot Antroz, taking him with him to the grave. A Rude Awakening In 1,003 AGC, {Antroz], Gorast, and Chirox were revived by an unknown force. Antroz awoke in an icy cave, and was frozen by an unknown entity. Abilities and Traits Like all Makuta, Antroz possessed control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shapeshifting abilities, and most of the Kraata Powers. He wore the Kanohi Jutlin, Great Mask of Corruption. Antroz was the Brotherhood of Makuta's most skilled tactical commander. Unlike most Makuta, he had a sense of honor. Appearances *After Karda Nui'' *''BIONICLE: The Quest for the Mask of Life'' *''The Takanuva Saga'' *''A Day in the Life of a Matoran'' *''A Rude Awakening'' *''Sands of Silence'' *''BIONICLE Origins: Makuta'' *''BIONICLE: Shadow Eclipse'' *BIONICLE: War for the Universe Category:Makuta Category:Shadow Category:User:Toa 95